Dancing Barefoot
by Starfox-Moonfyre
Summary: Rossi and JJ share a dance in the early morning at the BAU. Please read and review!


AN: Hi everyone, I am Starfox Moonfyre, formerly Silent Cobra (but I forgot the password to that account and its email) so I am not new to the world of fanfics, but this is my first foray into it in a very long time, and my first jump into the world of Criminal Minds fanfics. I want to say that I have nothing against Will, I even kinda like him, I just happen to like Rossi/JJ pairings better. So, please be gentle in your reviews (but please leave them) and lets get this party started. This is fairly short.

Oh, and I don't own Criminal Minds.

Dancing Barefoot

David Rossi woke with a start. The first thing he was aware of was a dull throbbing pain in his lower back. He had fallen asleep at his desk. Again. He glanced around his darkened office. Nothing seemed out of place. He was a little confused as to what had woken him when he saw the clock and groaned. 6:15 in the morning, and Monday to boot.

His head flopped back down to his desk, hitting with a muffled thump. He moaned. Now he would have a headache too. _I have got to stop doing this, its going to kill me, _he thought grimly. Not that home was any better. It was just as empty as this office, as his heart.

As Rossi sat there, he became aware of a dull pulsing from a nearby office. It seemed he wasn't the only one here early…or late since he had never left.

With a stifled groan, Rossi lurched to his feet to investigate. He rubbed his hand through his hair, knowing it was a mess anyway and headed out his door.

The pulsing music became louder the moment he stepped out his door. He glanced around the bullpen, listening intently for the sound. Rossi's eyes traveled quickly through the large, dimly lit room. The exit lights provided more than enough light to see by.

The music suddenly changed pace, picking up the throbbing tempo. He turned towards the sound and noticed that the door to Jennifer Jareau's office open, and the music was coming from there.

With a crooked grin, he stalked silently to her door. He didn't know what she was doing here so early on a Monday morning, but he was intrigued.

Rossi paused at the threshold to her office, staring quizzically at the floor. A pair of grey high heels lay haphazardly at the entrance to her office. He arched his eyebrow. Apparently shoes weren't required this early in the morning.

He looked into her office and had to fight a grin. JJ was standing on a low stool, putting files away against the back wall. She was shaking her hips and singing loudly with music.

Rossi leaned against the doorframe, content to watch before announcing his presence. He had to admit, she was beautiful, even at this God awful hour of the morning.

_Especially at this God awful hour,_ he amended silently. His dark eyes traveled up her body, enjoying the chance to watch without being watch. She was wearing a grey suit jacket and matching skirt; her gold hair tumbled down her back, swaying enticingly as she shook her hips to the music.

She turned and gasped, nearly falling off the stool. She caught herself and stared. Rossi was leaning against her doorframe, his hair sticking up in various directions, his dark eyes dancing and a half smile on his face.

"Oh my God, Rossi!" she yelped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you dance much better than you sing," he laughed. She flushed and brushed an errant strand of hair from her face. "What is that song, anyway?"

"Telephone, by Lady Gaga," she muttered, her face flushing deeply again. "I thought I was the only one who came in this early," she said, trying to change the subject.

Rossi shrugged and walked into her office, taking her iPod out of the speaker port. "I had some paperwork to finish yesterday. Never left." He started to scroll through her music list.

"That's not very healthy, Dave," JJ began.

He shrugged again. "You have a wide selection of music here."

"I like all kinds. And don't you dare profile me from that!"

Rossi snorted. He paused at a selection on her iPod; an Italian waltz. He glanced up at her, fidgeting nervously before him. _Does she know how to dance? _he wondered. His lips twitched in another quick smile as he grabbed the speaker port and headed quickly back into the bullpen.

"Hey! Rossi! Get back here with that!" she scrambled after him, nearly tripping over one of her shoes. "Damn it," she muttered, "what is he up too?"

Rossi set the speaker port on Morgan's desk and snapped the iPod back into it. JJ came up beside him.

"Just what are you doing, Rossi?" she asked warily. One never knew with David Rossi.

He turned to her and held his hand out. "Dance with me."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Dance with me," he repeated, "I'll even take my shoes off." He quickly toed off his dress shoes and kicked them aside. "Wouldn't want to step on your feet, now would I?"

JJ stared up at the man in front of her. This was something she had never, ever imagined would happen: the legendary David Rossi asking _her _to dance. She smiled tentatively and placed her hand in his.

Dave smiled and reached over to push play on the iPod. As the first strains of the waltz lifted into the air, he gently pulled JJ to him. Her free hand went to his shoulder, fingers lightly grasping. He squeezed her hand as his other hand dropped to her waist.

He stepped forward and she automatically followed, and after a few awkward seconds, they fell easily into the triple pulse of the music, waltzing gracefully around the bullpen.

Dave smiled down at her. "I'm surprised you know how to dance. Its not something many people take the time to learn any more."

He twirled her away from him, and then back into his arms. He smiled when he noticed that her toenails were painted baby blue.

"It was something I always wanted to learn," she whispered, "I just haven't gotten a chance to do it much since graduating college. I'm a little rusty."

He shook his head, "You're doing beautifully."

She smiled shyly at him and they fell into an easy silence, the music wafting over them, transporting them far away from the horrors of their job.

Dave could feel the carpet through his socks. Dancing barefoot had been something he had never been inclined to try until he saw JJ dancing in her office. And now here he was, dancing with this very beautiful woman in his arms. Monday was definitely looking up.

They paused as the music switched to a fast paced swing tune. JJ smiled up at him, here eyes daring him to keep up. Dave smiled back and then they were bounding around the bullpen.

It had been a long time since Dave had had this much fun, and from the look on her face, JJ was having fun too.

When the swing ended, they stopped, both trying to catch their breath. Dave reluctantly let go of her and walked over to Emily's desk and opened her small fridge and took out two waters. He tossed one to JJ.

"Well, now I know what to tell Emily next time her fridge gets raided and she comes ranting to me," JJ said dryly, taking a sip of the cold water. She sat on the edge of Reid's desk and twirled the bottle cap mindlessly through her fingers.

Dave watched her. Something was off with her; he watched the way her eyes glazed over, as if she were staring at something far away, and how her body was defensively hunched. "What's bothering you?"

She twitched, dropping the bottle cap. "Stop profiling me," she whispered.

Dave frowned. "Not profiling, Bella, just an observation."

She sighed, her shoulders hunching even more. She looked down, blinking back tears.

"Will left."

Dave paused, the water bottle halfway to his lips. "I'm sorry."

Her head and shoulders twitched, almost like she was trying to shrug, but couldn't. He noticed she was trembling, the water bottle shaking silently in her hands.

"Jen?" he whispered, concern lancing through him. JJ was a strong woman, and she didn't come apart like this.

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. He hadn't known that Will had meant that much to her.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm pregnant, and he left because of it. He said he didn't want a family…and he left…"

Dave almost dropped the water bottle. He definitely hadn't been expecting that bit of news. A tremor of rage ran through him, but he smashed it down quickly. JJ didn't need him angry right now.

"Oh, Jen," he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

She nodded, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Dave caressed her cheek.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you."

She nodded again, and he slowly withdrew his hand. He sighed and turned to grab his shoes and head back to his office.

"Dave?"

He paused and turned back to her. She set the water bottle on Reid's desk.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can…can we dance a bit longer? The team won't be in for a while yet…"

He walked back over to her and held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face. "Of course. My mother taught me never to say no to a lady."

She smiled, and he felt a bit of relief at that smile. He didn't want this to break her. He hit play on the iPod and another waltz began to waft through the bullpen.

Penelope Garcia walked into what she affectionately called her 'lair'.

"Good morning my pretties," she sang to her computers. Dropping her bag near the door, she flopped into her chair. She began waking her 'babies' up, the hum of computer fans a comforting white noise.

"Wonder if my Angelfish is here yet?" she muttered. Most Mondays JJ was in early to do some filing, and they usually shared a cup of coffee before the team showed up for the day.

She brought up the surveillance camera feeds. "Let's check her office first…" Garcia frowned. JJ's office was empty, and not much had been filed.

"Then let's check the bullpen…"

Quickly bringing up the feed to the bullpen, she paused, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Super Agent David Rossi and her Angelfish were ballroom dancing! And they were pretty good from what she could tell.

Garcia giggled and leaned closer to the screen, "And barefoot too!"

Garcia glanced at the clock; almost 7:30 in the morning. The rest of the team would start filing in soon. She debated whether or not to let Rossi and JJ know, but she figured that they would watch the clock. She turned back to watch for a few minutes. She was going to have to record this; one never knew when blackmail might be needed.

"They look good together," she muttered. She turned the feed off; they could have their privacy for now. She would just be sure to ask JJ all about it later.

Dave and JJ stopped dancing as the music stopped. She glanced at the clock; 7:30 AM.

"We should get ready for the rest of the team," Dave said softly, following her gaze.

She nodded and stepped back, looking up at him. Their fingers were still intertwined.

"I'm usually in by six on Mondays. I always have my music with me."

He arched his eyebrow. Sounded like an invitation to him.

She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss onto his whiskered cheek. She turned quickly and grabbed her iPod and speaker port and scurried back to her office, kicking her shoes in as she went.

Dave Rossi smiled as he picked up his own shoes and walked back to his office.

Dancing barefoot definitely had some perks, and he could hardly wait to do it again.

Fin

AN 2: please review or drop me a PM or something. There will be a sequel to this story, taking place AFTER Henry is born, and involving a FBI xmas party, a dance contest, and some other things. And the rest of the team in that one.

Again, I really have nothing against Will, but I don't want to turn him into a stark raving looney toon, cause he seems like a good guy on the show. He's just not going to be around much in my stories. XD


End file.
